THE AIM CHAT OF DOOM! beyblade chat thingy
by Rage of the black phoenix
Summary: this is what my friend and i get when we are bored and hyper, read if you want, it's just something we made out of pure boredom.....
1. chat of doom chapter 1

**Rage of the black phoenix: hello people this is what me and wolf-shadow666 wrote...though most of the credit should go to her she was the one who did 4.5/5ths of the work...but anyway please enjoy...(okay well this is a rewriten revearsion...me and my friend decided to take out most of the adult language that way we could keep the rating at a lower level...)**

* * *

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i do not like Hilary!!! Sooooo to all hilary fans, please don't read this if you like her that much...also this story is based manly off of wolfie's (wolf-shadow666) spilt personality. me and her might come up with more depending on how bored we get...and there is language in this...anyway...if your okay with what i've typed or if your okay and is not bothered...then CONTINUE!!!! (smiles sweetly then takes a bite out of candy bar)**

* * *

The AIM chat of doom!!! 

(blackwolf066: is the hyper side...and funnier side, name Jenna) (i play her)

(wolf-shadow666: is the evil side... Name Naiu)(wolfie plays her, but i don't care if you want to play one of the two)  
(whatever: is kai)  
(destroyed soul: is Tala)  
(the tiger: ray)  
(loving food: Tyson)  
(hyperactive child: max)  
(computer geek: kenny)  
(Tyson's annoying: Hilary)

(start the chat)

Blackwolf066 says: I want a chocolate bar!

Wolf-shadow666 says: who cares you've had enough as it is!

Blackwolf066 says: your mean Naiu!

Wolf-shadow666 says: well DUH!!!! When did you figure out that one...

Blackwolf066 says: I'm starting a chat!

Wolf-shadow666 says: DON'T YOU DARE ADD THEM!!!!!!!!!

_Whatever has entered the chat_

_Destroyed soul has entered the chat _

_The tiger has entered the chat_

Destroyed soul says: WTF!!! How did I get here!

Wolf-shadow666 says: by my stupid hyper and annoying friend...

Whatever says: hn...

The tiger says: and who is this person?

Wolf-shadow666 says: the person I'm about to go and beat up...excuse me for a minute.

Blackwolf066 says: (eyes go wide but then smirks) you wouldn't dare, you don't even now where I am, at the moment...

Wolf-shadow666 says: your at the library supposed to be studying for the test Friday...

Blackwolf066 says: ...you can't prove that...

_Wolf-shadow666 has left the chat_

Blackwolf066 says: OH SHIT!!!!!!!!! SHE'S REALLY COMING!!!!!!(runs behind a bookshelf when she sees Naiu walking into the door moments later)

The tiger says: what on earth is going on here, and how did they get our screen names...and who are they...?

Destroyed soul says: probably fan girls...

Whatever says: oh great...now that means I'll have to change my name again...

The tiger says: Kai, your screen names are always easy to guess...  
Whatever says: ...

_Wolf-shadow666 has entered the chat_

Blackwolf066says: you bitch!!!!!!!!!!! (holds her bloody nose and rubs the bump on the back of her head form the thrown chair)

Wolf-shadow666 says: whatever, you now never to piss me off...

Blackwolf066 says: GRRRRR!!!!

_Blackwolf066 has left the chat_

Wolf-shadow666 says: so...what did I miss, while I was having fun torturing my friend...

The tiger says: um...nothing really...but who are you...

Wolf-shadow666 says: I'm Naiu tetsumi, I'm the lead singer in the band, to catch a dream...(made up) and the captain of the beyblading team here in Belgium (we're in america) called the shadow stars...(another made up name)

Destroyed soul says: OMFG!!!!! I KNOW YOU!

Wolf-shadow666 says: ...please tell me your not a fan boy...and yes I now you to, I now all of you...

Whatever says: who are we...?

Wolf-shadow666 says: destroyed soul, is Tala...the tiger is Ray, and you, Mr. whatever, are none other then Kai.

The tiger says: damn...she's right...

Wolf-shadow666 says: I'm always right, even when I wish I wasn't...(hears her bedroom door being open and in comes Jenna) (glass shattering can be heard and painful screams of agony are echoing down the halls)

Destroyed soul says: WTF!

Whatever says: ...0o'

The tiger says: (shocked look) ...

Wolf-shadow666 says: sorry about that, Jenna, here thought she could get her revenge on me with the chair incident (looks at the tied up girl laying on the floor rolling around trying to get free)

The tiger says: and who is Jenna?

Wolf-shadow666 says: she was the girl who had the screen name blackwolf066...

The tiger says: oh...hey is it okay if I add a few more people...

Wolf-shadow666 says: if you invite Tyson and Hilary, you'll sever the same fate as Jenna over here...  
The tiger says: (sweat drop) ... heh, heh...okay...

_Computer geek has entered the chat _

_Hyperactive child has entered the chat_

Hyperactive child says: HI!

Computer geek says: Max, didn't I tell you to lay low off the sugar...

Hyperactive child says: ...maybe. (takes bit of chocolate bar)

The tiger says: (sweat drop) Max you'll never change...

Wolf-shadow666 says: you guys are...well to put it in simple terms...weird...

Whatever says: yeah, well your not so normal yourself...

Wolf-shadow666: (shrugs shoulders) whatever...

_Blackwolf066 has entered the chat _

_Tyson's annoying has entered the chat _

_Loving food has entered the chat_

Wolf-shadow666 says: DAMN THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!!!!!!!!1

Blackwolf066 says: (sticks tongue out) you can't keep me tied up forever!!! MY HYPERNESS GETS THE BEST OF ANY ROPE!

Hyperactive child says: awesome, another person that loves to go crazy with sugar!

Tyson's annoying says: okay WHO ARE YOU TWO GIRLS!!!!!!! And why was I added...if Kai isn't here then I'm gonna leave in a few seconds...

Wolf-shadow666 says: we're your worst nightmare...and well, I think Kai already left...

Blackwolf066 says: yup, I agree with Naiu... for once...

_Whatever has left the chat_

Wolf-shadow666 says: see what I mean (smirks evilly)

Tyson's annoying says: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! KAI HONEY COME BACK!

Blackwolf066 says: okay...

Wolf-shadow666 says: I'm out of here!!

_Wolf-shadow666 has left the chat_

Blackwolf066 says: NOOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!! (cries)

Hyperactive child says: aww, you have us to talk to...

Blackwolf066 says: Aw thanks!

Tyson's annoying says: I'M BORED!!!! I WANT MY KAI!

Destroyed soul says: he's not your kai, so get over it!!!!!

**Private Conversation with: wolf-shadow666 and whatever**

Wolf-shadow666 says: you there...?

Whatever says: what do you want...

Wolf-shadow666 says: many things...but then again, I'll never get them...oh well, OH SHIT!

Whatever says: what?

Wolf-shadow666 says: there's this stupid fan boy outside my window...(stares then goes blind on what I see next) EWWWW!!!!!!! (shuts the curtain and bangs head on the wall)

Whatever says: 0.0...WTF what did you see...

Wolf-shadow666 says: take a guess...

Whatever says: ...OHHH EW!

Wolf-shadow666 says: yes, that's what I saw...(shudders)

Whatever says: so, how's the chat room going...

Wolf-shadow666 says: I left, because that Hilary girl was getting on my nerves...but I guess I'll go back and check...that is if you want...hang on...

Whatever says: hn...

**To the AIM chat**

_Wolf-shadow666 has entered the chat_

Tyson's annoying says: oh look the asshole is back...and guys I AM going out with KAI!!!! SO STOP SAYING I'M NOT!

Wolf-shadow666 says: oh look the bitch is still on... and I highly doubt that you are dating Kai, so it's a lie you bitch.

everyone else says: ROFLMAO!

Tyson's annoying says: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH!

Wolf-shadow666 says: easy, I just did, but who really cares because honestly you are one.

Tyson's annoying says: WHAT!

Wolf-shadow666 says: here I'll spell it out for you...Y-O-U A-R-E A B-I-T-C-H! D-O Y-O-U U-N-D-E-R-S-T-A-N-D!!!!! G-E-E Y-O-U N-E-E-D T-O G-O B-A-C-K T-O S-C-H-O-O-L!!! O-H A-N-D D-O U-S A-L-L A F-A-V-O-R N-E-V-E-R C-O-M-E B-A-C-K!!

Everyone else says: LMAO!!!!!! (some fall out of chairs, except for Tala and Ray)

Tyson's annoying says: what?

Wolf-shadow666 says: have fun working out what I spelled out for you...(smiles evilly)

_Wolf-shadow666 has left the chat _

_Destroyed souls has left the chat _

_The tiger has left the chat _

_Hyperactive child has left the chat _

_Blackwolf066 has left the chat _

_Loving food has left the chat _

_Computer geek has left the chat_

**Private Conversation with: wolf-shadow666 and whatever**

Wolf-shadow666 says: well I'm back...oh BTW, Hilary said you and her were going out which I already knew was NOT true...the bitch isn't smart and that I already know...

Whatever says: hn...

Wolf-shadow666 says: gee, that was such a fun chat room...NOT

Whatever says: (smirks)

Wolf-shadow666 says: I also had the fun in calling her a bitch...(smirks evilly as she thinks of happen happened)

Whatever says: (bigger smirk)nice one...even though everyone calls her that all the time...

Wolf-shadow666 says: wow, you actually complemented someone...but then again there's always a first time for everything...but I don't think Hilary will bug as for a while seeing as I left her trying to figure out what I spelt out for her...(evil grin)

Whatever says: what did you spell out?

Wolf-shadow666 says: I spelt out; YOU ARE A BITCH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!! GEE YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!!! OH AND DO AS ALL A FAVOR NEVER COME BACK!

Whatever says: (starts cracking up laughing to the point I fall out of my chair and start rolling around)

Wolf-shadow666 says: 0.o...okay. Wow kai, that's yet another first...I can almost imagine that...uh...I think...maybe... nope not really, and honestly I could care less...

Whatever says: your quite the funny one...and trust me I never say this to anyone...because I don't really find a lot of things amusing...but then again that's just me...

Wolf-shadow666 says: I, in a way, get that a lot...though I'm more of the evil one...Jenna's the funny one...oh and I'm gonna add, the others...minus Tyson...

Whatever says: hn...whatever...

_Destroyed soul has entered the chat_

_The tiger has entered the chat _

_Blackwolf066 has entered the chat _

_Hyperactive child has entered the chat _

_Computer geek has entered the chat_

Destroyed soul says: that was a good one you pulled on Hilary!

Hyperactive child says: I soooo agree!!

Wolf-shadow666 says: thanks...I guess...

Blackwolf066says: guys, I'm bored, plus I need more sugar!

Wolf-shadow666 says: GOD DAMN YOU!!!!! YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!

blackwolf066 says: ... (looks at the clock on the wall to see the second hand move from the 9) (waits for it then it lands on the 10) CAN I HAVE SOME NOW!

Wolf-shadow666 says: GRRRRR (leaves her computer and her room)

Blackwolf066 says: OH CRAP!!!! (runs behind the librarians desk)

Whatever says: WTH [what the hell

Hyperactive child says: wow these two are quite the funny one's if I might add...

Computer geek says: what's going on...

Destroyed soul says: wolf-shadow666 is probably running over to the library... again...to beat blackwolf066 up...again

The tiger says: ...yup I agree, I most defiantly think this is what's going to happen...

Blackwolf066 says: (wolf-shadow walks in two minutes later and walks over to the desk) (screaming is yet again heard and the librarian is nowhere to be found) OW!

Computer geek says: 0.0...

Hyperactive child says:0.0 ...WOW

Whatever says: (sighs and shakes head)

Destroyed soul says: see, I told you

The tiger says: (shakes head) yup, it looks like blackwolf066 is just like Max, and wolf-shadow666 is like Kai...

Whatever says: (glares) why do you people continue to compare me to others...including females...

Destroyed soul says: because if she were male she'd be just like you...  
The tiger says: hey guys I gotta go...see ya...  
Hyperactive child and computer geek says: bye Ray!!!!

_The tiger has left the chat_

Blackwolf066 say: this is me wolf-shadow666 I'm turning the computer off...

_Blackwolf066 has left the chat_

Computer geek says: gotta go guys, my mom wants me...

Hyperactive child say: bye

_Computer geek has left the chat_

Wolf-shadow666 says: guys I gotta go...I'm tried from running back and forth one to many times...plus my hands hurt...so bye...

_Wolf-shadow666 has left the chat _

_Whatever has left the chat_

Destroyed soul say: whatever...

_Destroyed soul has left the chat

* * *

_

**Rage of the black phoenix: well that's all for now, i hope you all like it...and if not then it's okay it's your opinion not mine... BUT if you liked it reviews are loved!!!!!! oh and sry for the fact that it all got spaced...some of it was in the way i wanted it to be at but some of the others weren't...so i ended up having to space it between everything...sooooo sry about that if it bugged you...(sweat drop)**

**kai and wolf-shadow666: (walks in) **

**wolf-shadow666: just let the people go on with their lives...(sighs)**

**rage of the black phoenix: heh heh!! again REVIEWS ARE LOVED!!!!!!**


	2. chat of doom chapter 2

**Rage of the black phoenix: okay sooooo my friend and I decided to have our own names now, mine is molly and I still play blackwolf066, and hers is still Naiu and she still plays wolf-shadow666 and well our other friend Sakura found this on quizilla on my friends story things, and like I said we both wrote this and she's letting me put it on here, but anyway Sakura's screen name is lunar mist of darkness. enjoy people and thanks for the reviews!!!!!**

**

* * *

(read the top please!!!!)**

_Blackwolf066 has entered the chat _

_Wolf-shadow666 has entered the chat_

Blackwolf066 says: OMG!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT TALA, AND THE BLADE BREAKERS ARE MOVING OVER HERE!!!!!!!!! I GET TO MEET MAXIE!

Wolf-shadow666 says: ...( rolls eyes) oh dear lord don't remind ME! Besides I've heard it enough already.

Blackwolf066 says: heh , anyway I'm bored, so what can we do?

Wolf-shadow666 says: why are you asking me, remember you could me the boring one?

Blackwolf066 says: when did I say that?

Wolf-shadow666 says: when we were waiting for the bus driver to take as home. I swear the next time he's late because he wants a stupid ass doughnut then I'm going to freak!

Blackwolf066 says: LOL!!!! And yeah I guess I did say that...

Wolf-shadow666 says: HA you GUESS!

Blackwolf066 says: hey you know better then anyone that I forget easily...

Wolf-shadow666 says: (sigh)

_Whatever has entered the chat _

_Destroyed soul has entered the chat_

Destroyed soul says: hello again.

Blackwolf066 says: I can't wait until you guys GET HERE!

Whatever says: you continue that up then I hope our trip doesn't take place until after next year...

Wolf-shadow666 says: (rolls eyes) I hope so too.

Destroyed soul says: do you hate as that much?!

_Wolf-shadow666 has left the chat _

_Hyperactive child has entered the chat_

Destroyed soul says: I'll take that as a yes...

Blackwolf066 says: MAXIE!

Hyperactive child MOLLY!

Whatever and destroyed soul says: ...freaks...

Blackwolf066 says: I READ THAT!

Destroyed soul says: duh stupid one, you were supposed to read it...

Hyperactive child says: ...can't we all just get along...

Whatever says: nope not with these two...

_Wolf-shadow666 has entered the chat _

_Lunar mist of darkness as entered the chat_

Lunar mist of darkness says: HELLO GUYS!

Destroyed soul says: oh no, not another hyper one...

Lunar mist of darkness says: (glares) what was that!!! I do NOT GET AS HYPER AS HER!!!!! (points to a certain person named MOLLY)

Whatever says: (sigh) so why are **YOU **back (points to wolf-shadow666)

Wolf-shadow666 says: I was forced on here...

Blackwolf066 says: heh heh, thanks Lunar!

Lunar mist of darkness says: WELCOME!

Wolf-shadow666 says: someone just hit me over the head until I'm uncurious...

Blackwolf066 says: are you doing this because your mad they are here, or are you mad because we are forcing you to go to the dance at school tonight?

Wolf-shadow666 says: take a wild guess...

Lunar mist of darkness says: I'm gonna go for the, schools dance...

Wolf-shadow666 says: you hit the nail on the head! And for that you get a cookie... not...

Lunar mist of darkness says: fine keep your stupid cookie... (pouts)

Blackwolf066 says: can I have it!

Wolf-shadow666 says: (shoves it in my mouth)

Blackwolf066 says: your evil...

Wolf-shadow666 says: (evil smile)

Hyperactive child says: heh heh you guys are funny, but hey Molly when I get to America we'll go and get ice cream and cookies! How does that sound!

Blackwolf066 says: AWESOME!!!!!!! THANKS MAXIE!

Destroyed soul says: why am I here again...

Whatever says: why do we have to move again?

Wolf-shadow666 says: you know I'm still asking myself that...

Destroyed soul says: you do hate us don't you...

Wolf-shadow666 says no not really...

Whatever says: (sigh) you know the fact that I'll have to deal with **TWO** hyper active people when we move and go to **YOUR** school is bad enough, but the fact that we also will be moving in the house down the other street from the two of yours is even worse...

Hyperactive child: really I think this'll be FUN!

Wolf-shadow666 says: Kai you don't know **ALL** of our friends at our school... there is about at least 7 out of the 10 that are as crazy as can be. The other three that aren't is me, Lunar here and our friend Annie.

Lunar mist of darkness says: okay guys my nick name is lunar. But my real name is Sakura, got that, but I guess you can call me by my nick name...

Destroyed soul says: whatever...

Lunar mist of darkness says: hey wolfie, remind me to hurt this guy when I see him...

Wolf-shadow666 says: yeah sure...

Destroyed soul says: I'm so scared...

Lunar mist of darkness says: you actually should be, but I know at the moment you're thinking that I'm weak, well I'm prove you wrong when you get here. (evil smile)

Wolf-shadow666 says: why does everyone attempt to do the evil smile I pull all the time, I mean come on!

Blackwolf066 says: because we love you and your creepy smile, plus you scare away everyone, so we'd like to do that to our bullies...

Wolf-shadow666 says: (sigh) whatever...

Hyperactive child says: sooo what is everyone doing at the moment... and before you ask I'll just say it, I'm bored...okay so sew me... (sigh)

Blackwolf066 says: AWW maxie once you move here you'll never be bored again.

Wolf-shadow666 says: yeah that's true, but future warning MOLLY can get annoying sometimes... I've learned from experience... (sigh) oh and if you go anywhere near Molly then just make sure she's not on the sugar because she's very dangerous when she has to much sugar, she knocked all my plugs out of the modom I have for my laptop and well lets just say something happened to it and I had to reinstall a lot of shit again then plug it all back in. it took me 4 FREAKIN hours just so I could go back on the internet... (sigh)

Blackwolf066 says: heh heh, OPPS!

Wolf-shadow666 says: yeah you better say OPPS because that was the stupidest thing you've ever done in your whole entire life so far with sugar!

Lunar mist of darkness says: OH yeah I remember when she did that, I also remember you telling me that Molly woke up one night and she stepped on you for no reason and went back to sleep. (starts laughing)

Wolf-shadow666 says: I wish you never brought that up...

Whatever says: It seems that you get tortured a lot when you're near her.

Wolf-shadow666 says: yes it's true, but I end up getting revenge one way or another.

Blackwolf066 says: yeah I'm still mad at you for waking me up in the harshest way possible.

Wolf-shadow666 says: well 1) your impossible to wake up. 2) that night you had stepped on me for no reason. And 3) you and I would have been late for school if I hadn't!! dork.

Destroyed soul says: what happened?

Hyperactive child says: yeah what did you do!

Wolf-shadow666 says: I dragged her lazy ass over to the bathroom and dumped her in the cold water that I had filled up moments before doing that.

Whatever says: (smirks) I could start doing that to Tyson. (smirks even wider)

Wolf-shadow666 says: good for you, anyway I gotta go so see ya, you guys.

Lunar mist of darkness says: bye Naiu, and bye everyone I gotta go too. Heh heh

_Wolf-shadow666 has left the chat _

_Lunar mist of darkness has left the chat_

Destroyed soul says: yeah me too, I have to finish packing.

Hyperactive child says: same here, see ya guys, see ya Molly!

Blackwolf066 says: BYE MAXIE!

Whatever says: ...

_Whatever has left the chat _

_Hyperactive child has left the chat _

_Whatever had left the chat _

_Blackwolf066 has left the chat_

_

* * *

_**Rage of the black phoenix: okay well that's all, REVIEWS ARE LOVED PEOPLE!!!!!!!**


End file.
